


Voltron Texting Fic (Because I’m so original)

by NightDragon5656



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asking the real questions here ppl, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heterosexual Shay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), What do I even tag here?, Wtf even is Allura?, group chat au, idk and idc, joking, probably?, texting fic, uhhhhh, whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/NightDragon5656
Summary: Exactly what the title says.Summaries are hard, so why bother?





	1. Creation

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m gonna write, I’m just gonna write it. 
> 
> Sorry in advance.

**Goddess created a chat - _LGBTQ++++++++++++++++++_**

**Goddess added - _Shirogone_, _Pidgeot_, _Hunka Hunka_, _Knives Rule_ & _Prancing Lance_ to the chat. **

4:37

Goddess: Welcome, all. 

Pidgeot: Allura? 

Goddess: ‘Tis I, Allura.

Shirogone: *sigh*

Pidgeot: What’s this chat for?

Goddess: I felt we were in need of an LGBT chat.

Pidgeot: Sure, but I best be off; robots to build, governments to hack

_Pidgeot has logged off_

Shirogone: wait what?

Knives Rule: Shiro? What is this?

Shirogone: Allura invited us to this LGBT chat 

Knives Rule: But I don’t know most of the people on this chat?

Goddess: Ah yes, so isn’t it a great opportunity to make some friends Keith?

Knives Rule: I... I have friends

Prancing Lance: Did I hear that someone has a lack of friendssssss?

Hunka Hunka: Hello there

Knives Rule: No, no you did not 

Knives Rule: And hello, stranger 

Goddess: Should we introduce ourselves? I know all of you, so I know for a fact that we all go to the same school which means we can soon become friends irl!!

Knives Rule: Allura, you are literally the most popular girl in school, how are you in need of more friends?

Prancing Lance: ALLURA? As in Allura Altea? Omfg. Im gonna die

Goddess: Hello Lance

Hunka Hunka: So, while Lance is freaking out, I’m going to go ahead and start the introductions.

Hunka Hunka: Hi, my name is Hunk Garrett, I’m 17 and studying Mechanical Engineering. I really enjoy cooking and baking, aaaannnnddd Lance is both my best friend and roommate. I’m Pansexual.

Knives Rule: Hi

Prancing Lance: Ill go next. Im Lance McClain, also 17 and studying Marine Biology. I’m also the most handsome person you will ever be graced with in existence. Oh! And I’m bi

Knives Rule: Hello

Goddess: My turn! My name is Allura Altea, I’m 19 years old, am studying English and I love octopi 🐙 <3!!!

Prancing Lance: Ooh, kinky 😏😏😏😉😉😉

Knives Rule: ? What?

Pidgeot: Did I hear hentai?

Knives Rule: ???

Shirogone: *siiiiiggghhhh*

Hunka Hunka: Oh Lance. 😔 I’m disappointed 

Prancing Lance: What?! No!!! Hunk don’t give me that look Hunk I swear to god

Knives Rule: I am so confused

Shirogone: Don’t worry about it, Keith. Lance is being weird.

Knives Rule: k

Shirogone: Well, I may as well jump in there and give my introduction. I’m Takashi Shirogane, but I go by Shiro. I am 19, going on 20, I major in Quantum Physics and Keith is my adopted baby brother <3<3<3<3 

Knives Rule: Go die

Knives Rule: But, uh, hi. My name is Keith Kogane, I’m 18 (not a baby Shiro) and I study astrophysics. Also, I’m Hella gay.

Pidgeot: Last but not least, is me. The name’s Katie Holt but I go by Pidge, my pronouns are she/her but some days I go by they/them. Don’t question it. I’m 16, skipped a couple grades and am studying robotics. My piece of other information is that if you cross me I’ll will fuck up all your social media pages. 

Prancing Lance: what a scary bean

Hunka Hunka: Laaaance, you be careful or no lasagne tonight.

Prancing Lance: WHAT?! NO!!!

Hunka Hunka: Then behave

Knives Rule: What am I witnessing?

Shirogone: Shhhhhh, just go to sleep

Goddess: hahaha

Knives Rule: Takashi Shirogane, you dare. You. Dare. 

_Shirogone has logged off_

Knives Rule: TAKASHI SHIROGANE GET BACK HERE 

_Knives Rule has logged off_

Hunka Hunka: Well

Prancing Lance: Hunk, OMFG WE HAVE CLASS IN TEN MINUTES

Hunka Hunka: why are you texting me, I’m across the room?

Prancing Lance: Who cares, you didn’t tell me?! 

Hunka Hunka: I thought you knew?

Prancing Lance: Uh NO

_Prancing Lance has logged off _

_Hunka Hunka has logged off_

Pidgeot: Well x2

Goddess: Indeed. This does appear to be becoming a rather interesting chat. 

Pidgeot: Too true, too true. 

_Pidgeot has logged off_

_Goddess has logged off_


	2. Chapter 2

1:57am

** Knives Rule changed chat name to: Queer & Loving It **

3:25 am

Knives Rule: I don’t know what I’m doing with my life

_Knives rule has logged off_

7:48 am

Prancing Lance: uh wtf

Hunka Hunka: ????

Shirogone: Keith? Keith are you okay?

Prancing Lance: should I be worried ?

Shirogone: I’m not sure

Shirogone: Keith are you having an episode?

Shirogone: Keith??

Hunka Hunka: Episode???

Prancing Lance: yeah im worried

Hunka Hunka: uh oh

Goddess: What’s up guys?

Goddess: oh dear, I just read from earlier. What’s up with Keith?

Shirogone: I’ll text him on our private, hang on.

**The Broganes**

  
7:55 am

Elder: You okay Keith?

Smol : sorry

Elder: Keith?

Smol: I just... idk

Smol: shiro, I wanted to do it again last night

Smol: I couldn’t sleep

Elder: Buddy, remember, you have so many people that love you and you’re doing great, there’s nothing to worry about. And the new chat! You haven’t met everyone in real life yet. It’s okay, we’ll work on this. You don’t have to feel amazing right away and no one expects you to. I love you, little bro.

Smol: shiro sotp im fcking cryng nd I cant see

Elder: *hugs*

Smol: *returns hug*

Smol: <3 love you too takashi 

**Queer & Loving It**

8:06

Knives Rule: I’m back

Hunka Hunka: Are you okay!?!?

Knives Rule: I’m fine now, Shiro helped me

Hunka Hunka: that’s good!

Prancing Lance: sorry to be insensitive of something but wot was that about an ‘episode’ ?????.

Knives Rule: none of your business

Shirogone: Keith

Knives Rule: sorry

Goddess:Keith, do you need me to come round?

Knives Rule: Nah, I’m fine. Plus I’ve got class a bit later. Virtual hug?

Goddess: Virtual hug. 

Goddess: *hugs*

Knives Rule: *returns hug*

Pidgeot: I jus heard something in my room and im scared

Pidgeot: I’m the only one in here

**Prancing Lance changed Pidgeot’s name to: Ghost**

Ghost: Lance wtf?

Prancing Lance: obvs

Knives Rule: Got to get ready for class, bye guys.

Shirogone: Bye Keith, see you after?

Knives Rule: Yeah, library again?

Shirogone: Done

_Knives Rule has logged off_

_Prancing Lance has changed Knives Rule’s name to: Nerddd_

Shirogone: *shakes head*

Prancing Lance: your not my REAL dad!!!!!

Ghost: *you’re

Prancing Lance: go die

Hunka Hunka: *gasp

Prancing Lance: sowwy

Prancing Lance: I go now

_Prancing Lance has logged off_

Hunka Hunka: he’s fine, he just had a class and needed to get ready

Ghost: lol

Shirogone: *sigh*

Shirogone: well, I’ve got to get going, I have work and then class so—

Ghost: oof

Goddess: *cringes*

Shirogone: _has logged off_

Ghost: *hinges*

Goddess: I don’t know what else would rhyme

Ghost: be away with thee

_Goddess has logged off_

Ghost: oh fuck what am I gonna do now, I don’t have class

_Ghost has logged off_

**Blob-fish**

10:02 am

Seasalt: im so dead 

Sunshine: dude, don’t text in class

Seasalt: duuuuuude. I forgot my hw

Sunshine: And you want me to go get it for you?

Seasalt: pweeeaaassseee *puppy dog eyes*

Sunshine: ugh! Fine! when do you need it by?

Seasalt: uhhhh

Seasalt: in like 10 mins or smthin

Sunshine: which room are you in then?

Seasalt: Mr French

Sunshine: oh, the English teacher?

Seasalt: yh, what an unfortunate name for the subject he teaches

Sunshine: indeed it is my friend, indeed it is

Seasalt: oh fuck, got caught

Sunshine: welp goodbye lance’s phone

_Seasalt has logged off_

_Sunshine has logged off_

**The Broganes**

11:30 am

Smol: I’m out of class

Smol: Where should I meet you?

Elder: Don’t worry, I’m on my way to the class right now

Smol: shhro nymas hre

Smol: im runnin and hiding

Elder: Don’t panic Keith, what did she try to do this time?

Smol: was talking about me with other people in my class

Smol: SHIRO THEYRE ALL GONNA HATE ME AGAIN

Elder: Keith, calm down, they won’t hate you

Elder: It will not be like last time, I’ll never let anything like that happen to you again

Smol: shiro im hyperventilating

Elder: it’s okay, where are you?

Smol: janitors room

Elder: okay ,okay

Elder: you’re fine Keith, fine

Smol: shiro i cry again

Smol: shiro i wan go hoome 

Elder: Keith I’m right outside, it’s okay, I’m coming in okay?

Smol: okay

_Smol has logged off_

_Elder has logged off_

**Parents**

12:58 pm

Dad: Allura, could you tell Coran that I won’t be able to make it to work tomorrow

Mum: Of course Shiro, but why?

Dad: Keith isn’t in a good place today

Mum: why? What’s wrong? Is he okay?

Dad: well, first there was what happened at 3 am and now Nyma’s turned up 

Mum: she doesn’t even go to this school!!

Dad: I know, we’ll need to do something about it. Keith said he came out of class and witnessed her making fun of him to his classmates. He’s terrified that it will be a repeat of Daibazaal

Mum: oh no

Mum: is he okay now? I’m guessing you took him back to your place, right.

Dad: yeah, but he ran and hid when he first saw, started hyperventilating. I’m honestly really worried about his classmates and what they’ll do. So far I don’t think any have actually noticed his behavioural differences but I don’t know. They might make fun of his autism. What if he starts stuttering again and goes mute?

Mum: Shiro calm down, where is he now?

Dad: Curled up watching 91 days

Mum: ?

Dad: Incredible anime, according to Keith 

Mum: is he mentally stable?

Dad: Not really, he’s not panicking but I think he’s kind of disassociating

Mum: that’s not good. Maybe we’ll have to call up his therapist again

Dad: I’m going to wait to see if he comes back on his own, but I’ll be there for him

Mum: should I make sure there’s loads of love on the gc?

Dad: sure, but don’t go into details, I’ll clear some stuff up after you

Mum: got it

**Allura Altea created a chat**

**Allura Altea named the chat: Operation Keef Love**

**Allura Altea added Lance McClain, Hunk Garret, Pidge Holt & Takashi Shirogane**

1:23 pm

Allura: You gotta help me with this

Hunk: what’s up?

Allura: Keith is having some trouble right now and I really need everyone to send loads of love to him on privates and the group chat

Lance: whats up with keith?

Allura: I’m not sure I’m allowed to say exactly but I think I can say that his bully from his old school is stirring up trouble. Am I good, Shiro?

Takashi: Yeah, you’re good. Basically, Keith has had some trouble with people bullying him for things out of his control - it’s given him bad anxiety and stuff. I’m not going to go into detail; it’s not really my story to tell, especially without Keith’s consent. I just want to make sure that he feels safe with us. Even though you’ve only known him for a short period of time, I hope you can give him some love?

Hunk: I’m crying, should I bake him some cupcakes?

Pidge: Of course! And obviously I’ll try to cheer him up, we’re friends :)

Lance: yeah ill help too 

Shiro: Thank you guys, I’m trusting you not to hurt my baby brother.

Lance: He’s got so much angst it’s unreal

Shiro: I know

Allura: Hunk, I think those cupcakes would be a great idea!

Shiro: I agree

Pidge: gasp I can show him my conspiracy collection

Shiro: oh yeah, that would be incredible, he love conspiracies

Pidge: NEW BEST FRIEND

Hunk: Hey!

Lance: Double hey!

Pidge: hi

Lance: same

Shiro: no Lance, don’t do drugs

Allura: tell that to Keith

Shiro: what?

Allura: what? Maybe we smoked some weed together? What of it? It’s not like we’re addicted or anything

Pidge: famous last words

Shiro: PIDGE

Shiro: no wait

Shiro: KEITH

Shiro: fuck wrong chat

Lance: SWORE!!!

**Queer & Loving It**

1:45

Shirogone: KEITH

Nerddd: I’m right here Shiro

Nerddd: who changed my name?

Prancing Lance: ‘‘twas I

**  
Nerddd changed Prancing Lance’s name to: Karen**

Karen: NOOOOOOOOOO

**Nerddd changed their name to: Nerd4life**

Nerd4life: suck it

Karen: with pleasure

Shirogone: Shiro is gone

Nerd4life: Shiro, can you get me something from Coran’s?

Shirogone: and I quote ‘I’m right here’

Nerd4life: suck it

Shirogone: Language. And yes, what do you want?

Nerd4life: Hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows

Karen: sweet tooth much?

Nerd4life: stfu

Ghost: what am I witnessing?

Shirogone: slavery

_Shirogone h_ _as logged off_

Hunka Hunka: Ha, that was funny

Hunka Hunka: Not slavery tho, that shit bad

Ghost: *slow claps*

Karen: Hunk, I though you had class at 2:15?

Hunka Hunka: UH OH

Karen: UH OH X2

Ghost: UH OH X3

Nerd4life: UHOH X4

Hunka Hunka: yaaaaasssss Keith <3<3<3<3<3

Karen: yaaaaassssssssssssss <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Ghost: oh it’s on bitches

Ghost: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssss <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3

Karen: Gremlin

Nerd4life: I—

Nerd4life: I am so confused

Nerd4life: love you guys too <3<3

Hunka Hunka: omg so adorable

Ghost: adorable indeed

Karen: *cuteness overload*

Nerd4life: I... I don’t understand but I’m kind of okay with it :)

Karen: omg HUNK ITS 2:07 GET READY YOU HAVE CLASS IN EIGHT MINUTES

Hunka Hunka: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Hunka Hunka has logged off_

Ghost: AAAAHHHHH okay, I’ve actually got to go to class 2 so

Ghost: bye bitches

_Ghost has logged off_

Nerd4life: welp, sleepy time

Karen: Noooo, don’t leave me <3<3

Nerd4life: Private?

Karen: Private

Nerd4life: In a bit though, Shiro’s back with my hot chocolate. I’m not good at multitasking

Karen: that’s cool, talk to you l8er ;)

Nerd4life: :))))

_Nerd4life logged off_

_Karen logged off_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter today. I had written this previously and just cannot be bothered to write anymore lol. My bad.

**Keith Kogane to Lance McClain**

3:31 pm

Keith: Sorry, got distracted

3:40 pm

Keith: Lance?

**Keith Kogane to Hunk Garret**

Keith: Is Lance okay?

Hunk: What do you mean?

Keith: He hasn’t responded to my text. I wondered if I did something. We agreed that we would talk on private after I finished my hot chocolate but I got distracted.

Keith: does he hate me?

Hunk: WHAT?!

Hunk: no, no way does he hate you

Hunk: He probably just got caught up or is taking a nap

Keith: He takes naps too?

Hunk: You do?

Keith: Yeah, if I’ve gotten really stressed at school or anything. It helps me.

Hunk: Fair, Lance just wants to get in his ‘beauty sleep’. Says it’s good for his complexion

Keith: Could you text him for me?

Hunk: dude, he’s not ignoring you, promise

Keith: But still

Hunk: ...okay fine

Hunk: but I know that he won’t be ignoring you on purpose or anything

** Blob-fish**

3:49 pm

Sunshine: Lance, you good?

Sunshine: Keith was trying to reach you but says you didn’t respond when you said you would

Sunshine: Lance? Are you asleep?

Seasalt: not anymre

Sunshine: anymre

Seasalt: stfu

Seasalt: yes I was asleep

Seasalt: takin my nap

Sunshine: you wanna text Keith back?

Seasalt: i want to continue my nap

Sunshine: lance. Keef love right?

Seasalt: ugh fine

**Lance McClain to Keith Kogane **

Lance: hey

Keith: oh thank god

Lance: you okay?

Keith: Yeah I’m fine, no worries

Keith: What were you up to. I wasn’t interrupting was I?

Lance: I was taking a nap

Keith: oh. Sorry

Keith: Should I leave and let you continue your nap then?

Lance: idk 

Lance: you can?

Keith: Okay. I’ll let you sleep. Sorry for making Hunk text you. 

Lance: hey no it’s cool

_Keith has logged off_

**Blob-fish**

Seasalt: I think I fukced up

Sunshine: fukced

Seasalt: >:(

Sunshine: fine, what did you do, Lance?

Seasalt:  _screenshot_

Sunshine: Oh

Sunshine: I think it’s fine? Maybe he was just being polite?

Seasalt: idk I feel like I made a mistake

Sunshine: shrug

Sunshine: You could always text Shiro or Allura

Seasalt: good idea

Seasalt: But I did actually want that nap

Seasalt: maybe I’ll leave the texting for a bit later. Oh shit. I’ve got hw too

Sunshine: oof

_Seasalt has logged off_

_Sunshine has logged off_

**Queer & Loving It**

Karen: nap is done!

Hunka Hunka: what about that homework huh?

Karen: shit

Nerd4life: gasp

Nerd4life: No swearing, there are children present.

Nerd4life: Close your ears, Shiro

Karen: why shiro

Karen: i thought it would be Pidge

Nerd4life: Nah, Shiro’s actually six years old.

Hunka Hunka: ???????

Nerd4life: He was born on a leap year

Karen: Hahahahahahaha

Karen: funny.

Hunka Hunka: That is pretty hilarious

Nerd4life: the hilarity is real

Shirogone: Keith

Nerd4life: Yes, dear older brother of mine

Shirogone: You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble.

Karen: an I oop

Ghost: *facepalms*

Nerd4life: oh shit

Nerd4life: OH SHIT

Nerd4life: HES BANGING ON MY DOOR

Ghost: ewwwwww. Wrong choice of words, Keith

Hunka Hunka: i think you’re just dirty minded, Pidge

Ghost: whatever, doesn’t make it any less gross

Hunka Hunka: *shiro’s dad sigh*

Karen: I’m cackling

_Nerd4life has logged off_


End file.
